Shop
stall, Magelord side Summoner's Rift stall, Lyte, Gregor, Finn, Bubbs, the Crystal Scar store cart, and the Twisted Treeline shop.]] The shop is an area found on all League of Legends Fields of Justice where champions can purchase items to augment their capabilities on the battlefield. Each team's fountain has their own dedicated shop situated nearby that is exclusive for their use. A player can access the shop either by clicking it directly with the mouse cursor, by clicking on their gold or by pressing the associated hotkey (which defaults to P'). A champion must be in proximity of the shop for the summoner to obtain items. On Summoner's Rift, this range does not originate from the shop and only encompasses the fountain instead. Organization The shop has three main sections - the ''Highlighted Item, the Inventory, and Item Sets. The shop window, as it appears for . Highlighted Item The '''Highlighted Item occupies the right of the screen and displays the currently selected item and any relevant information about it, such as the prerequisite items that are needed to buy it, which items it is a prerequisite of, and the item's attributes, including its champion statistics, named item effects and its gold cost. Its selection will be preserved between shopping sessions, so it can be used to 'bookmark' an item for later purchase if a summoner does not currently have the needed gold. The Buy button is also located here, although double- and right-clicking on an item can and often are used as shortcuts. If the viewed item is a trinket, boot enchantment or an unenchanted jungle item, then the other items that it can be exchanged with will also be shown here. Inventory The Inventory is at the bottom left of the shop screen and shows both the current possessed items and gold of the player. It also contains the Sell and Undo buttons. Items can only be sold by selecting an item in this inventory, NOT anywhere else in the shop screen - it must be one of these seven icons. As of patch V8.1, closing the item shop within 0.25 seconds of selling an item cancels the sale. The Undo button can only be used to revoke a purchase or sale provided the champion has not since left the vicinity of the shop, the champion has not been in combat, the item in question is not activated (An elixir bought when the inventory is full activates it automatically) and the item is not the enchantment. - the icon will be greyed out and unusable if these conditions are not met. Item Sets An Item Set is a collection of items in the shop. By default, only two sets exist, the Recommended items and All Items, but players can create their own custom item sets in the client to use in game. The view can be toggled between the more detailed list mode (the displayed mode in the page image) or a more condensed grid mode using the pair of button in the top right. The search bar is an important feature of the Item Set section as it allows rapid parsing of items for quicker and more fluid purchasing. It will recognise not only the names of items, but also their descriptions, any statistics that can be offered, and common nicknames for certain items (for example, typing in 'bt' will result in ; typing 'tons of damage' will result in ). Upon first being opened, the shop will, by default, display the Recommended tab for the champion the player is using. These are items put forth by Riot as the most useful purchases for their choice of champion over the course of a game. This can be exceptionally useful for newer players who are inexperienced with a champion and can use the recommended items as an indicator of how they are usually played. The Recommended tab is organized as follows: * Starting Items - These items are considered to be the best combination of purchases available using the starting gold at the beginning of a game. * Essential Items - These items are considered to be highly important (or core) to a champion's gameplay and are to be purchased every game if possible. * Offensive Items - These items are considered to be good purchases if more offensive itemization is needed. * Defensive Items - These items are considered to be good purchases if more defensive itemization is needed. * Consumables - These items are consumable items bought regularly enough to receive their own tab for convenience. As a player gains experience, however, they will likely no longer require the Recommended tab to suggest purchases for them and will instead prefer experimentation of their own. The All Items tab exists for this purpose and lists both all available items and multiple filters that can be applied to parse them. Items which are not available on the map the current game is taking place on will not appear in the shop. The All Items tab is organized as follows: * All Items - All items are listed without sorting. * Starter Items - General purpose starting items for both laning and jungling champions. Most, but not all, are buyable with the starting gold. ** Laning ** Jungling * Tools - Non-standard items that do not fit within any other category. ** Consumable ** Gold Income ** Vision & Trinkets * Defense - Items granting defensive champion statistics. ** Health ** Armor ** Magic resistance ** Health regeneration ** * Attack - Items granting champion statistics related to a champion's basic attack. ** Attack damage ** Critical strike ** Attack speed ** Life steal * Magic - Items granting champion statistics related to abilities. ** Ability power ** Cooldown reduction ** Spell vamp ** Mana ** Mana regeneration * Movement - Items granting movement-related bonuses. ** Boots ** Other movement items The only statistics that are not directly covered by the filters are armor penetration and magic penetration, although these are still recognised by the search feature. Custom Item Sets are usually used by the most experienced players who have a dedicated set of items that they wish to have rapid access to for a given champion. These can be edited in the summoner profile page in the PvP.net client. Custom sets can have as many categories, items per category and combinations of items as the player wishes. They can also be set up to be usable by all or specific champions and on all or specific Fields of Justice. Custom Item Sets can be accessed using a drop-down arrow that appears next to the Recommended tab when one or more is available. Media Pictures= Old Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|1st Summoner's Rift Shop Summoner's Rift Shop.jpg|2nd Summoner's Rift Shop Twisted Treeline Shop.jpg|1st Twisted Treeline Shop Proving Grounds Shop.jpg|1st Murder Bridge Shop File:Hermit Dude.jpg|Lyte Concept Lyte model 2.jpg|Lyte Model 1 (by Riot Artist Shawn Brack) Lyte model 1.jpg|Lyte Model 2 (by Riot Artist Shawn Brack) Viking Concept.png|Gregor Model Shopkeeper SR concept 10.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 1 Shopkeeper SR concept 11.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 2 Shopkeeper SR concept 02.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 3 Shopkeeper SR concept 03.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 4 Shopkeeper SR concept 14.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Trent Kaniuga) Shopkeeper SR concept 08.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 6 Shopkeeper SR concept 13.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Trent Kaniuga) Shopkeeper SR concept 12.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Trent Kaniuga) Summoner's Rift Update Creature Shopkeepers.png|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 9 Shopkeeper SR concept 07.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 10 Shopkeeper SR concept 01.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 11 Shopkeeper SR concept 04.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 12 Shopkeeper SR concept 06.jpg|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 13 Summoner's Rift Update Environment Red Base.png|Summoner's Rift Update Shopkeeper Concept 14 Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift es:Tienda zh:Shop Category:Structures Shopkeepers